


One Gift

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled with Supergirl after she was injured.





	One Gift

I never created Superman TAS.

Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled with Supergirl after she was injured from a large animal's claws and cuddled a new kitten.

THE END


End file.
